Forbidden
by Lady Camille
Summary: Ini adalah rahasia kecilnya, rahasia yang tidak akan pernah dibaginya dengan siapapun. Namun terkadang mereka lupa sedang berada di mana, lupa jika ada yang menyaksikan. Keduanya terlalu menikmati apa yang tengah terjadi, senang dengan interaksi kecil atau sentuhan tangan yang secara tidak disengaja. Dan bagaimana jika rahasia tersebut tidak bisa dipertahankan..


-o-o0o-o-

A Rhadamanthys x Regulus fanfiction

Drama, Romance, Humor, Alternative Reality, sedikit OOC, dan sedikit unsur Mitologi

**FORBIDDEN**

By Niero

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

-o-o0o-o-

Sanctuary terlihat seperti biasa, kuil berjajar di salah satu bukit masih berjumlah 12, ditambah dua kuil lagi untuk Pope dan Athena. Lengkap dengan komplek-komplek lain yang terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan. Masih terlindung, tidak akan bisa dimasuki manusia biasa, hanya bisa dipandangi saja bangunan-bangunan kuil megah yang sarat sejarah tersebut. Mungkin para militer negara yang kadang bisa masuk untuk meminta bantuan jika ada kejadian yang dicurigai melibatkan kekuatan Dewa.

Kalau sudah membahas 12 kuil Zodiac dengan para Gold Saint yang sudah selayak idola, tentu saja mereka diidolakan para calon saint, bahkan sampai Silver dan Bronze bercita-cita untuk bisa menjadi Gold—betapa kerennya jika bisa memakai zirah emas itu. Baiklah, kembali ke ke-12 kuil, sebenarnya tidak semua kuil di sana berpenghuni, beberapa ada yang menuaikan misi ke berbagai wilayah atau bahkan luar negeri—tergantung sang Pope mengirimnya kemana. Ada juga yang meninggalkan kuil untuk pacaran di tepi sungai—lihat saja kibaran rambut biru muda yang duduk berdekatan dengan pemuda lain bersurplice hitam dan berambut perak itu. Atau ada yang cuma tiduran di kuil menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia, merenungi nasib atau bahkan sedang galau.

Namun pemuda belia yang masih dikategorikan bocah atau anak-anak, bernama Regulus ini dengan riangnya menaiki undakan, ia baru pulang dari misi. Melewati kuil Aries yang kosong, diduga Shion sedang bertemu Pope, atau nongkrong menunggui kekasihnya yang memoles senjata di kuil Libra sana. Masih meneruskan langkah, ia sampai di kuil Taurus yang juga kosong dan ingat kalau Hasgard masih menjalankan misi juga—dengan murid-muridnya, atau sebenarnya sedang tamasya siapa yang tahu. Undakan dan undakan lagi, terdengar suara adu mulut—bukan pertengkaran, sepertinya sedang mendebatkan sesuatu seperti biasa, hanya berbeda tema.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, Aspros. Ayolah,"

"Kau seharusnya mendengarkan kakakmu. Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Titik."

"Gunung Kanon kan tidak jauh,"

"Kau bukan anak-anak lagi, Defteros. Mau apa ke sana—berendam di kawah lagi?"

"Enak saja! Aku mau mengambil Gold Clothmu yang ketinggalan,"

"Jadi selama aku pergi bertugas dengan Hades, memakai Surplice hitam sial itu. Kau bermain dengan Clothku sampai gunung Kanon? Cloth itu harusnya kau pakai jika ada misi. Tidak untuk bermain!"

"Siapa yang bermain? Kau saja yang serakah sampai punya dua zirah."

"Defteroooss.."

Tidak mau menginterupsi, Regulus memilih menepi lewat samping kuil Gemini tersebut. Si kembar penghuni kuil memang selalu romantis. Si kakak yang serius dan tegas, dan adik yang selalu shirtless memamerkan keseksian tubuh dengan kulit tan nan eksotis—iya iya, semua orang tahu kalau dia memang _hot_. Dan terserah mereka mau diinterpretasikan seperti apa, incest juga boleh.

Saat kembali menaiki undakan, sampailah pada kuil Cancer—dengan penghuninya yang terlihat merana mencabuti kelopak mawar, menghitung kesialan atau kegagalannya mendapatkan cinta, barang kali. Dan memang inilah dia tersangka galau yang sudah disinggung di atas. Bukan rahasia setidaknya di antara Saint, semua tahu kalau Manigoldo pernah mengejar-ngejar si cantik dari kuil Pisces. Yang tragisnya—benar-benar tragis pujaan hatinya tersebut ditelikung pemuda lain yang lebih berkompeten, lebih mapan dari segi finansial—lihat saja mobil pribadi atau motor yang dibawa Minos, yang sialnya juga lebih tampan dari dirinya yang bertampang biasa-biasa saja—justru terkesan preman.

Kemudian disadari Manigoldo, mungkin seperti itulah tipe kesukaan si mawar jelita. Ia boleh berorasi bahwa pemuda molek itu adalah tipenya—sangat. Sayangnya ia harus tahu diri, kalau tipe idaman si mawar bukanlah dirinya.

Tapi kisah di sini tidak menceritakan nasib naas sang Cancer. Mari kembali pada singa kecil menggemaskan dari kuil Leo.

Lepas dari aura-aura galau kuil Cancer, yang Regulus sendiri bingung—bagaimana bisa keliaran Manigoldo yang setingkat dengan jiwa rusuhnya Kardia bisa berubah labil seperti itu. Ya, mungkin juga sih—Kardia saja kadang jinak jika di sebelah Dégel. Akhirnya ia sampai di kuilnya sendiri. Cepat ia menuju ke kamar di bagian belakang, menyimpan kotak tempat Gold Clothnya, dan rebahan—rasa lelah sesudah menjalankan misi baru terasa. Meraba-raba saku celananya, ia mengambil gadget putih dengan simbol apel gigit yang mati sejak kemarin, kehabisan daya—dan ia lupa membawa powerbank. Harus segera dicharge, karena ia yakin banyak pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya itu.

Tepat sekali, bunyi nada yang diset untuk memberitahukan pesan berdering beberapa kali. Menelusuri pesan-pesan tersebut—Regulus seperti memilahnya. Dari ayahnya, menanyakan kapan pulang ke rumah. Dari Lugonis juga ada. Sisyphus pun tidak ketinggalan. Nanti saja ia membalas pesan-pesan itu. Lalu pesan selanjutnya…

_From: Wyvern is Mine_

_Hubungi aku kalau sudah pulang dari misi._

Hanya satu pesan singkat namun membuat senyum di bibir pemuda belia itu semakin merekah. Tanpa buang waktu ia membalas pasan tersebut, menulis kalau ia sudah berada di kuil sedang beristirahat.

Ini adalah rahasia kecilnya, rahasia yang tidak akan pernah dibaginya dengan siapapun. Semua bermula saat ia sedang menjalankan misi di Perancis enam bulan yang lalu. Ia baru diangkat menjadi Gold Saint. Memang usianya terlalu muda, tapi posisi Gold Saint Leo sudah lama kosong—ditinggal ayahnya yang semena-mena itu—Ilias memutuskan berhenti menjadi Saint karena ingin menikah dengan Lugonis, yang Lugonis sendiri juga kemudian berhenti menjadi Saint. Keduanya ingin membangun keluarga bahagia dengan dua orang anak cukup dan memilih tinggal di pusat perkotaan Athens sana. Keputusan macam apa itu?

Jadi karena hal tersebut, Regulus yang masih berumur 13 tahun sudah menyandang Gold Cloth di punggung. Serta kakak angkatnya, Albafica—yang tadi terlihat pacaran di tepi sungai, juga menggantikan Lugonis sebagai Saint Pisces.

Dan di Perancis itulah pertama kali ia bertemu salah satu Hakim Neraka dengan postur gagah tinggi tegap berambut pirang jigrak. Regulus sudah kepayahan karena terluka, dan sang Hakim datang karena Hades mengutusnya mengejar Specter pelarian dari dunia bawah yang berbuat kriminal di dunia manusia. Tanpa terasa… cinta-cinta bersemi terlalu dini, dan jiwa pedo terpendam bangkit ke permukaan. Jangan salah, 13 tahun bukan umur yang terlalu muda untuk mengenyam yang namanya cinta. Terlebih, sang singa muda sudah puas dijejali kisah romansa para penghuni kuil, pun sudah kenyang melihat ayahnya dan Lugonis. Atau dari acara televisi yang sarat akan drama percintaan remaja. Jadi salah siapa? Well, bukan berarti si singa salah pergaulan. Sekalipun koneksi internet di Sanctuary cepatnya level Hermes, ia belum pernah coba-coba mengunjungi situs dewasa dari laptopnya.

Kemudian dering ponselnya menandakan panggilan masuk terdengar, membuat Regulus semakin bersemangat. Agaknya saling mengirim pesan singkat itu menguras waktu.

_/Aku ada di halte tempat bertemu seperti biasa./_

Sesaat setelah mengangkat telpon, suara tanpa basa-basi itulah yang didengarnya. "Kau di sini?" balas Regulus, cepat sekali—pikirnya.

_/Kemarilah, kita jalan-jalan./_

"Oke!" jawab Regulus, hilang sudah rasa lelah yang tadi menggantung di pundaknya.

.

Regulus melihat mobil hitam keluaran Mercedes yang biasa sang Hakim pakai sudah terparkir tak jauh dari halte. Ia sempat berpikir—kenapa para Hakim sampai Dewa dunia bawah memiliki mobil yang sama. Ya, seharusnya ia sudah tahu kalau mobil-mobil tersebut inventaris dari Hades. Agak salah kan jika mobil dinas dipakai untuk kencan. Tapi siapa yang peduli.

"Rhadamanthys," panggil Regulus, menghampiri pemuda yang bersandar di mobil—dengan penampilan normal, tanpa ada atribut kehakiman. Bisa dipastikan jika coat-nya dilepas, kemeja yang dipakai Rhadamanthys tanpa lengan. Pamer _body_ seperti biasa, setingkat lah hobi pamer _body_nya seperti si Gemini adik.

Melihat bocah tersayangnya berdiri di hadapannya, Rhadamanthys menjulurkan tangan, mengacak rambut kecoklatan di sana. "Kau tidak terluka selama misi, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku siapa. Aku ini kuat." sungut Regulus.

Rhadamanthys tertawa pelan, "Dasar anak-anak."

"Hei! Jangan menyebutku anak-anak."

"Ayo masuk, kita cari makan dulu." ucap Rhadamanthys, mengacuhkan protes Regulus. Ia membuka pintu penumpang mobilnya, menyuruh pemuda itu duduk serta memasang sabuk pengaman.

Dan panggilan 'kita' yang digunakan Rhadamanthys membuat perasaan Regulus menghangat. Kita—bukan aku dan kau, kata kita sudah membentuk satu kesatuan. Tapi kadang ia berpikir, Rhadamanthys tidak pernah melakukan apapun padanya, kecuali kecupan di pipi dan kening. Tidak terasa ia memegang bibirnya sendiri, bagaimana rasanya berciuman bibir itu—ia pun ingin mengetahuinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?" tanya Rhadamanthys curiga, sekilas ia mengamati Regulus tanpa kehilangan fokus dalam menyetir, padahal kecepatannya jelas diatas rata-rata.

"Tidak ada," kata Regulus, berpaling—menghadap ke kaca melihat pemandangan di luar yang berkelebat dan mengabur, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu.

Rhadamanthys selalu memilih tempat makan di restoran-restoran tertentu yang memberikan privasi, tidak pernah ia membawa Regulus makan di restoran cepat saji—terlalu ramai, terlalu banyak yang menyaksikan. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan, namun ia hanya ingin menjaga Regulus. Bayangkan saja jika makan di restoran cepat saji, lalu ada Saint lewat atau sedang makan di sana juga—bisa menjadi gosip panas di Sanctuary esok harinya. Memangnya tidak akan jadi tanda tanya besar, kenapa Hakim Neraka sampai berduaan dengan Saint dalam nuansa jauh dari misi. Dan jika para Silver yang pertama mengumandangkan gosip, sampai di telinga para Gold sudah termasuk editan dan ditambah-tambahi. Justru celaka, bukan?

"Makan di sini lagi?" ucap Regulus, "Aku bosan di restoran yang terlalu formal seperti ini,"

Dan sayangnya, si bocah kadang ingin menikmati jalan-jalan ala anak seusianya, makan burger atau pizza, lalu nonton film di bioskop.

"Rhade, kenapa tidak kau makan?" tanya Regulus, diantara sibuk mencocolkan kentang gorengnya pada mayonaise yang tadi diaduk-aduk dengan saus sambal. Pada akhirnya mereka benar-benar makan di restoran fast food.

Mengamati burger di depannya dengan tidak tertarik, Rhadamanthys memilih kembali meminum soft drink yang tadi dipesannya, "Habiskan saja punyamu, Regulus. Lalu kita pergi dari sini."

"Kau tidak suka, ya?" Regulus memandang pemuda yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu dengan memiringkan kepala, dan mata yang begitu menggemaskan. "Rhade?"

Menghela napas lelah, kenapa bocah ini selalu mengeluarkan pandangan seperti itu—tidak tahukah kalau selama ini Rhadamanthys selalu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat yang iya-iya. Rhadamanthys mengambil burgernya, membuka kertas pembungkus—dengan sedikit seringai, ia justru mendekatkan burger itu ke bibir Regulus. "Kau saja yang makan, ayo buka mulutmu, anak pintar."

"Ummm… Tidak mau!" pekik Regulus, ia berontak dan memundurkan tubuhnya. "Aku sudah menghabiskan porsiku sendiri. Makanan seperti ini tidak sehat jika banyak-banyak,"

"Hm?" Rhadamantys berguman kecil, dan semakin menggoda Regulus, sampai burger itu disambar cepat oleh tangan si singa.

Meletakkan burger itu di piring, Regulus mengambil pisau dan garpu yang disediakan lalu memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Menusuk potongan tersebut, disodorkannya makanan itu ke Rhadamanthys, "Kau tidak mau memakannya karena harus memegang dan menggigit, dan itu tidak elit, kan? Ini, makan."

"Oh, kau mau menyuapiku sekarang?" tanya Rhadamanthys geli. Namun ia tetap menggigit apa yang disodorkan Regulus.

Yang mereka tidak tahu, sepasang mata hitam mengawasi dari tadi. Merasa tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda, sosok itupun mendekat. Sosok itu bahkan tetap tidak dirasakan kehadirannya, Rhadamanthys dan Regulus sudah lupa sedang berada di mana, lupa jika ada yang menyaksikan. Mereka terlalu menikmati apa yang tengah terjadi, senang dengan interaksi kecil atau sentuhan tangan yang secara tidak disengaja.

"Wah, menarik sekali. Siapa yang menjadi babysitter siapa di sini?"

Suara itu sejenak membuat suasanya menjadi kaku. _"Dammit,_ Aiacos." umpat Rhadamanthys, ia menghentikan makannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ini tempat umum, kakakku sayang. Suka-suka dong aku mau disini atau dimanapun," balas salah satu Hakim rekan Rhadamanthys tersebut. "Jadi apa yang dikatakan anak-anaknya Hypnos benar, kau dan bocah ini—oh, Demi Hades dan dalamnya Tartarus. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Rhadamanthys?" lanjut Aiacos dengan memasang tampang syok, padahal tidak sama sekali.

"Tutup mulutmu, Aiacos!" desis Rhadamanthys. Sial, harusnya ia menjaga kepalanya untuk tidak dirasuki mimpi, dan ia pernah memimpikan Regulus. Tentu saja ulah para anak-anak itu, biadab sekali mereka kemudian bergosip.

"Hey, lebih baik aku tanyakan langsung padamu, daripada aku ikut bergosip di Dunia Bawah sana. Jadi itu memang benar, astaga… Lihatlah, bahkan kalian lebih seperti seperti om-om dan keponakan daripada dikatakan sepasang kekasih." ujar Aiacos dengan sangat kurang ajarnya.

Regulus terdiam di posisinya, tidak melihat pada Aiacos atau ke arah manapun—hanya menunduk saja. Ia membenci ini, memangnya kenapa kau ia dan Rhadamanthys berpacaran. Memangnya ada yang salah jika ia mencintai pemuda yang jauh lebih tua. Hal ini juga yang terkadang membuatnya merasa berat, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Rhadamanthys, tapi jika teman Rhadamanthys saja memandangnya seperti barusan. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Bagaimana jika akhirnya Rhadamanthys membenarkan pendapat si Aiacos ini—bahwa ia memang masih minor, kemudian Hakim tercinta bosan padanya, bagaimana jika—

GREP.

Regulus merasa tangannya digenggam, dan ditarik untuk berdiri.

"Ayo, Regulus." ucap Rhadamanthys, dengan tetap mengandeng Regulus ia membawa pemuda itu berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. "Kau masih mau jalan-jalan?"

"Pulang," gumam lirih Regulus. "Aku harus membuat laporan misiku tadi pada Pope Sage,"

Melihat Regulus yang mendadak sedih seperti ini, hanya satu hal dipikiran Rhadamanthys, yaitu mengutuk Aiacos secepatnya. Menendang pantat pemuda itu sampai terjun ke Tartarus—ala-ala Sparta mungkin pilihan yang sangat tepat. Nanti, kalau perlu ia akan berkoalisi dengan Minos untuk mencelakakan adik tiri mereka itu. Tunggu saja di Underworld.

"Tidak usah memikirkan Aiacos," kata Rhadamanthys kemudian. Ia masih dengan gaya menyetir cepat—sama seperti berangkat tadi.

Diamnya Regulus membuat Rhadamanthys tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bukan tipe penggombal seperti Minos. Lagipula harus menggombal seperti apa, menyanjung keindahan fisik, mengucapkan cinta bertubu-tubi? Itu lebih seperti omong kosong tidak meyakinkan—karena rasanya terlalu berlebihan. _Cheesy_—Rhadamanthys benci hal seperti itu. Dan ia memutuskan untuk diam juga, melihat langit sore, matahari sebentar lagi terbenam. Dan gerimis turun perlahan, tidak banyak mendung di atas sana, jadi tidak mungkin turun hujan deras. Sungguh suasana seperti drama-drama sendu, alam terkadang kurang ajar. Dewa Zeus, tolong singkirkan mendung ini—hanya memperkeruh suasana, seperti firasat akan terjadi hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Putus cinta misalnya.

"Kau meragukanku," kata Rhadamanthys saat mereka tiba di halte yang sama seperti tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Ucapan yang bukan merupakan pertanyaan tapi itu mutlak penyataan.

Terperangah, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepanjang jalan Regulus memalingkan muka—ia memandang Rhadamanthys. "Aku tidak… Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kau memandangku hanya sebagai anak kecil, atau kau memandangku bagaimana."

Rhadamanthys tidak berkomentar. Ia paham umur Regulus jauh dari pantas untuk dijadikan pacar. Namun ia tidak bisa untuk membiarkannya lepas—Regulus sudah seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Ia memiliki rasa posesif terhadap anak ini sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

"Tapi aku suka padamu," lanjut Regulus. "Dan aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu kalau kau tidak mau dituduh memacari anak dibawah umur—karena itukan kau selalu lebih bersikeras menyembunyikan hubungan kita?"

Sesuai perkiraan, benar-benar dramatis sekali setelah mengatakan itu Regulus keluar dari mobil. Dan Rhadamanthys pun ikut terbawa suasana—keluar mengejar pemuda belia tersebut, memangnya ia memiliki opsi lain, selain mengikuti permainan otomatis yang sangat bisa ditebak ini. Mencekal lengan Regulus—tidak dibiarkannya pemuda mungil itu pergi.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan, Regulus." suara Rhadamanthys terdengar tajam, jika ada orang yang kebetulan lewat, bisa saja ia dikira preman yang akan memalak anak kecil.

Namun selanjutnya, jika memang ada yang kebelutan lewat—pastikan juga untuk memanggil ambulan, persiapan saja kalau-kalau pingsan dadakan.

Karena apa yang dilakukan Rhadamanthys lebih dari sekedar berani, memegang dagu Regulus hanya untuk menghadapkan wajah manis dan imut itu padanya, dan tinggi Regulus yang hanya tepat di tengah dadanya—membuatnya menunduk untuk menatap mata di sana. Kemudian, di bawah gerimis rintik-rintik dan cahaya matahari sore berwana kemerahan. Rhadamanthys menekuk lutut, bertumpu pada sebelah kaki, kemudian menengadah, menarik Regulus untuk sedikit membungkuk—membawa bibir tipis pemuda itu untuk bertemu dengan bibirnya. Ciuman pertama mereka diiringi gerimis yang perlahan pudar, dipermanis Dewi Iris yang memainkan perannya—di cakrawala sisi timur pelangi melengkung memamerkan warna.

Dengan latar belakang seperti itu, bisa saja merupakan setingan para Dewa, mereka menjadi tontonan. Jangan heran jika di Olympus ada drama picisan yang sedang tayang _live_. Hephaestus pasti dengan senang hati menerbangkan kamera-kamera kasat mata ciptaannya di sekitar tempat kejadian perkara.

Tayangan _live_ yang juga disaksikan pemuda berikat kepala merah. Satu-satunya penyandang Gold Cloth bersayap. Sisyphus menyaksikan itu dengan pandangan garang—ingin terbang ke bawah dan mencabik-cabik tubuh Rhadamanthys, lalu diumpankan ke Minotaur-nya Minos. Kalau binatang itu masih ada. Tapi yang ia lakukan bukan itu, ia harus segera pergi ke Athens, ke rumah kakaknya. Hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Ini adalah perang siaga satu antara keluarga Leo-Pisces-Sagittarius dengan keluarga Hakim Neraka.

.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kemelut emosi di kepala Sisyphus—yang membuat El Cid yang _notabene_ sang kekasih saja tidak berani mendekat. Aspros yang terlibat cinta rumit dengan Sisyphus juga tidak mau ikut-ikut, dan memilih jadi pihak ketiga menyaksikan adiknya yang berdua-duaan dengan Asmita. Namun, di kuil Leo auranya sangat cerah—warna-warna pink imajiner tampak seperti aurora yang mengambang di atasnya. Dan hujan kelopak mawar yang hanya ilusi optik juga terasa di sana. Leo Regulus tengah mengalami fase paling membahagiakan di sepanjang hidupnya.

Bahkan senandung lirih juga terdengar dari dalam kamar.

Regulus pun dengan cepat menyelesaikan laporannya pada Pope, agar besok pagi bisa langsung diserahkan. Lalu ia bisa mengambil libur setidaknya dua atau tiga hari. Pulang ke Athens, dan kemudian kalau Hakim tercintanya sedang makan gaji buta—alias membolos seperti biasa, mereka bisa berkencan lagi.

Dan dimana Regulus bersiap tidur. Sang paman justru tergesa melewati kuil demi kuil untuk turun ke area parkir Sanctuary, memilih satu Jaguar—yang merupakan mobil dinas para Saint yang membutuhkan. Ia langsung memacunya cepat ke arah kota Athens.

Esok—adalah hari yang akan berat untuk Regulus.

Esok akan dimulai dengan dering telpon di pagi hari. Panggilan untuk sang singa muda dan mawar jelita, diminta segera pulang ke Athens.

.

Ruang tamu rumah berlantai dua itu tampak hening. Ilias memijit pelipisnya, rambut panjangnya sedikit menutupi wajah saat ia menunduk, pikirannya kacau, jadi tidak mungkin merapikan rambut. Benar, ia tidak memotong rambut setelah menikah dengan Lugonis, suaminya bilang—rambut panjang dan sedikit berewokan di wajah membuatnya lebih gagah. Sementara itu, menanggapi situasi—Lugonis juga tidak berkata apa-apa. Dan Sisyphus yang berdiri bersandar di dinding putih, di sebelah miniatur patung ukiran Dewi Athena—pun diam saja. Mereka tengah menunggu kedatangan putra-putra termuda keluarga.

Suasana rasanya semakin mencekam saat Regulus datang, "Ada apa?" ucap bocah itu, bingung dengan situasi yang sangat tidak kondusif.

"Ayah? Apakah ada yang telah terjadi?" Albafica ikut bertanya, namun ia segera mendudukkan diri di sebelah Lugonis.

Sementara Regulus tetap berdiri, ia dikunci gerak oleh tatapan tajam sang ayah. "Apakah itu benar, Regulus?"

Suara itu membuat Regulus takut. Tidak pernah ayahnya menggunakan nada bicara dingin seperti itu padanya. Tidak juga dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, yang seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Singa dewasa memang mengerikan, tidak menggunakan cosmo saja auranya sudah mematikan seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hakim Neraka itu?! Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" lanjut Ilias.

Regulus menelan ludahnya, pahit. Ia melihat Sisyphus juga tengah memandang tajam. Lugonis juga tidak kalah menyeramkan. Albafica—masih terlihat netral dan menilai keadaan, menimbang apa yang tengah terjadi. Regulus kemudian menunduk, harus menjawab bagaimana. Atau berterus terang saja, toh sudah seperti ini, daripada menyembunyikannya lagi, tapi bagaimana jika Rhadamanthys justru akan mendapat masalah. Posisi Regulus bisa dikatakan sudah kalah, jelas ia tidak akan bisa menghadapi kemurkaan sang ayah.

"Dia… Aku dan dia," Regulus tidak tahu kenapa jadi gagap seperti ini. Jiwanya terasa tertekan, lidahnya kelu untuk berkata-kata.

"Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Rhadamanthys di sekitar Sanctuary kemarin," ujar Sisyphus kemudian.

"ITU TIDAK PANTAS, REGULUS!" teriakan murka Ilias menyambung perkataan Sisyphus. "Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya?!"

"Kami tidak pernah melakukan apapun, Ayah!" akhirnya Regulus mendapat kekuatan untuk membalas ucapan Ilias, biar bagaimanapun ia singa juga. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas dengannya."

"Jangan membohongi ayah. Memalukan, sama sekali tidak punya moral." ucapan demi ucapan Ilias semakin menyudutkan Regulus. "Apa kau tidak berpikir, apa yang ada di otak Hakim itu—bisa-bisanya dia mendekatimu, pikirkan itu, Regulus! Dia hanya akan mengambil keuntungan atasmu, mempermainkanmu!"

"Kenapa ayah bahkan tidak percaya, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya. Dan Rhadamanthys tidak seperti itu, dia baik padaku!" kata Regulus, ia tidak terima ayahnya menuduh Rhadamanthys yang bukan-bukan.

Ilias ikut berdiri, nada suaranya sama sekali tidak turun dari tadi. "Sudah cukup, Regulus. Jangan pernah bertemu lagi dengan orang itu!"

Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, Regulus masih bersikeras. "Aku tidak mau! Dan kami hanya berpacaran biasa saja, aku mencintainya. Ayah tidak usah mencemaskan hal yang tidak perlu."

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi kiri Regulus—pemuda itu sampai terhuyung dan terduduk di lantai, serta bekas kemerahan terpeta jelas di sana. Sudah pasti Ilias tidak tahan lagi saat kata 'pacar' dan 'cinta' terucap dari bibir anaknya, dan siapa memangnya yang akan percaya dengan Rhadamanthys setelah melihat pemuda itu bersama Regulus—semua orang akan mengecapnya menyimpang. Lugonis sampai ikut berdiri dan menarik lengan Ilias untuk kembali duduk, khawatir dengan Ilias yang benar-benar syok. Demi Athena, apakah mereka sudah salah mendidik anak, kenapa anak manis menjadi seperti ini, anak itu masih terlalu muda untuk dibutakan cinta. Dosa apa mereka?

"Regulus," Lugonis mengambil alih, "Ini bukan masalah siapa yang menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi karena semua itu memang belum pantas untukmu."

"Kenapa?" suara Regulus bergetar, ia menangis—tamparan dari ayahnya tadi bukan melukai pipinya, tapi hatinya. "Kalian tidak keberatan Albafica dengan Hakim Neraka. Lalu kenapa dengan Rhadamanthys?"

Albafica yang namanya tiba-tiba disebutpun ikut merasa bersalah. Apa jangan-jangan karena dia terlalu mengumbar kemesraan dengan Minos sampai adik kecilnya ini melihat, kemudian menjadi iri—dan ingin berpacaran juga. Ia harus membuat cacatan, lain kali tidak boleh pacaran di sekitar Regulus. Oke, point dari masalah ini sudah didapat—untuknya. Tapi, bagaimana jika gara-gara ini ia pun disuruh putus dari Minos. OH GOD NO!

"Itu karena umurmu, Regulus!" Ilias kembali berucap. Mode kebapakannya sudah diterapkan, emosi sudah disingkirkan setelah sentuhan Lugonis di lengannya terasa menentramkan. "Apakah wajar pria dewasa seperti Rhadamanthys berhubungan dengan pemuda berumur 13 tahun sepertimu? Belum waktunya kau untuk hal seperti ini, kau seharusnya masih belajar—bersama siapa sahabatmu, Yato? Atau kalau tidak ada misi, berlatih bersama teman-teman seusiamu, atau pada pamanmu. Tidak seharusnya kau justru pergi lalu berbuat hal yang tidak seharusnya dengan Hakim itu."

Regulus tidak menjawab. Apakah perbedaan usia begitu penting, umurnya yang terlalu belia pun kenapa menjadi dipermasalahkan. Yang penting kan perasaannya. Perasaan Rhadamanthys padanya juga.

"Ayah minta padamu, Regulus. Tinggalkan Rhadamanthys, jangan pernah bertemu dan berhubungan denganya lagi."

"Kenapa kalian tidak ada yang mengerti?!" teriak Regulus, yang kemudian bergegas keluar rumah—berlari kemanapun, yang penting ia harus meninggalkan rumah secepatnya.

Kaburnya Regulus yang sangat tiba-tiba membuahkan telatnya reflek para Saint dan mantan Saint di ruangan ini. Mereka pikir suasana sudah tenang, mereka memperkirakan Regulus akhirnya paham kalau sudah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi ternyata, bocah itu masih begitu keras kepala. Seorang singa muda yang seperti sewajarnya. Sudah keturunannya yang berdarah Leo.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya," ujar Sisyphus cepat.

"Aku juga," Albafica pun ikut berlari keluar mengenjar Sisyphus.

Meninggalkan Ilias yang meremas rambut panjangnya. Dan Lugonis yang akhirnya memeluk pria itu—memberikan keyakinan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Menaruh percaya kalau Regulus pasti tidak akan berbuat hal bodoh.

.

Entah sudah berapa jauh Regulus berlari, yang bisa ia pastikan bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengejar atau menemukan lokasinya. Ia pintar berkelit dan bersembunyi, sekalipun Sisyphus terbang—ia yakin tidak akan ditemukan. Albafica, kakaknya yang cantik itu pun sama saja, sekalipun minta bantuan Minos—tidak… Kalau Albafica memberitahu Minos, Rhadamanthys pasti akan tahu juga.

Sial. Bagaimana jika Rhadamanthys yang justru meminta putus darinya? Mau dari sisi manapun keadaannya sekarang sangat tidak menguntungkan. Yang ia tahu ia hanya mau mempertahankan cintanya.

Maka disinilah ia berada, duduk termenung di depan apartemen yang tidak begitu megah, dan di tempat yang tidak begitu ramai. Ini adalah salah satu apartemen milik Rhadamanthys—ia hanya bisa menunggu di sini, ponselnya tertinggal di tas yang tergeletak di lantai rumah. Menunggu sambil berharap keluarganya tidak mencari Rhadamanthys dan menghajar kekasihnya itu beramai-ramai. Ia tidak mau Hakim itu terkena panah mematikan dari Sisyphus, diracun Albafica dan Lugonis, kemudian nyawanya habis di tangan ayahnya. Tidak! Menggeleng keras, ia menyingkirkan kemungkinan horror itu dari pikiranya. Ia hanya paranoid.

Terik matahari sudah berganti gelap malam, Regulus bahkan ketiduran di depan apartemen itu. Sampai seseorang memanggil dan mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Rhadamanthys…" panggilnya pelan, saat menyadari siapa yang membangunkannya.

"Regulus, sudah aku duga kau di sini." kata Rhadamanthys, raut wajah yang biasanya datar itu tersaput kekhawatiran. Ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dari Minos, sore tadi pemilik Surplice Griffin itu menceritakan semuanya. Tentu saja pemuda bersurai keperakan itu sempat membantu Albafica mencari Regulus. Dan pastinya tidak ada yang tahu tempat ini—sekalipun itu Minos. Memangnya seperti istana di Crete, yang terjadi pertumpahan darah karena serakahnya Minos. Karena itu ia lebih baik merahasiakan rumah-rumahnya. "Ayo, aku antar pulang."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Regulus, aku akan bicara pada Ilias." Rhadamanthys berucap sabar, ia memegang kedua lengan pemuda belia itu. "Masalah ini tidak akan selesai kalau kau justru pergi dari rumah,"

"Ayah tidak akan mengerti, dia tidak mau mengerti." kata Regulus, wajahnya sudah ingin menangis.

Rhadamanthys menarik Regulus ke pelukannya, mengusap rambut coklat yang sedikit kusut. Ia tidak mau menyalahkan sifat naif pemuda ini—maklum terhadap usia yang memang masanya untuk egois dan memberontak. "Setidaknya aku akan mencoba bicara padanya."

"Tidak, bagaimana jika ayah-ayahku justru membunuhmu!" nada suara Regulus seperti menjelaskan kalau ayahnya adalah kriminal saja—ketakutannya semakin berlebihan. "Jangan suruh aku pulang."

"Baiklah…" ucap Rhadamanthys, mengalah. Membuka pintu apartemennya, dan membawa pemuda itu masuk.

Sudah hitungan jam keduanya tidak bicara. Regulus duduk di tengah ranjang, menggunakan kemeja putih Rhadamanthys yang kebesaran. Ia bahkan tidak memerlukan celana untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jika keadaan tidak sekacau ini—penampilan Regulus itu sangat menggemaskan. Sedangkan Rhadamanthys duduk di sofa, pikirannya berkelana mencari jalan keluar. Memutuskan seseorang harus ke Elysium atau Tartarus saja tidak seberat ini, dan ia menjauhkan segala alkohol dari jangkauan tangannya. Tidak bagus jika ia minum di depan Regulus, lebih tidak bagus lagi kalau ia sampai mabuk.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau aku bicara pada ayahmu," kata Rhadamanthys, kali-kali saja akhirnya pemuda itu berubah pikiran. Namun gelengan yang dilihatnya membuktikan ia salah, "Sampai kapan, Regulus? Kau tidak bisa egois, bagaimana tugasmu sebagai Saint—kau tidak melupakannya, kan?"

Apakah itu permintaan putus dari Rhadamanthys, Regulus menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan segera memegang tangan Rhadamanthys erat saat sang Hakim menyusulnya—duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Jangan pergi…"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," kata Rhadamanthys. Dari gelagat Regulus, Rhadamanthys tahu kalau pemuda itu mulai ragu lagi padanya. Jika keraguan Regulus diwujudkanya, pemuda itu pasti pulang. Lalu, bagaimana jika ia sekarang justru membelai pipi Regulus yang sedikit lebam ini. "Jangan pernah meragukan aku, Regulus." dan bagaimana jika tanpa sadar kata yang terucap justru seperti itu.

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya, tapi buat aku yakin." ucap Regulus dengan berani, ia menyentuh dada kiri Rhadamanthys, meletakkan telapak tangannya di sana. "Aku akan melubangi dadamu dan mengambil jantungmu—jika kau tidak serius terhadapku."

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun, aku tidak akan melindungi diri dengan kekuatanku. Surpliceku pun bisa kau pecah."

Regulus tersenyum, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Rhadamanthys, dan mencium pemuda itu terlebih dahulu.

Seumur hidupnya Rhadamanthys rela disebut tak bermoral. Karena memang ia kemudian mendorong bocah belia itu ke tempat tidur, menjamah tubuh yang terlalu ranum, menelusuri jengkal demi jengkal yang bahkan belum mekar. Tubuh yang seharusnya belum boleh menerima perlakuan seperti ini, tapi Rhadamanthys tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada anak-anak, banyak gadis-gadis atau pemuda di luar sana yang sudah cukup umur yang bisa ia tiduri—sayangnya, tubuhnya terlanjur terkoneksi dengan Regulus—bukan tubuh belia Regulus, tapi pada _Regulus_. Benar, sejak bersama Regulus sekalipun hanya pernah memberikan kecupan di pipi—itu membuatnya tidak bernapsu lagi pada sosok lain.

Dan ia mempertaruhkan leher sekarang. Meniduri Regulus adalah tiket kematiannya di tangan Ilias. Tapi, jika itu terjadi—sumpah tidak lucu kalau kemudian Specter menuntut balas menyerang keluarga Ilias—kemudian Ilias dapat backing dari seluruh Saint. Apa kata Zeus jika perang terjadi dipicu oleh kisah cintanya yang tragis ini. Hanya memalukan martabat Hakim Neraka saja. Dan bisa-bisa Hades tidak akan pernah membangkitkannya lagi. _Please…_ Ia cinta pekerjaannya sebagai Hakim Neraka.

Tapi ia terlanjur maju, mubazir jika tidak diselesaikan sampai akhir.

.

"Tidurlah," bisik Rhadamanthys. Ia menarik selimut tipis bersih untuk menutupi tubuh kecil yang meringkuk di pelukannya. Bedcover putih yang tadi ternoda sedikit darah sudah dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Ia tidak menghilangkan barang bukti—hanya tidak nyaman kan jika tidur di tempat yang kotor.

"Apa yang akan terjadi besok?" pertanyaan Regulus terucap pelan, sementara waktu liburnya dari Sanctuary jelas makin tipis. Cepat lambat ia harus kembali.

Rhadamanthys beringsut, turun dari tempat tidur. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia memutar-mutar barang di tangannya, sebuah cincin berwarna perak gelap, ada ukiran seperti naga—bukan, tapi ukiran Wyvern yang dibuat timbul. Namun ia bergerak lagi mengambil sesuatu di laci meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur. Sebuah kalung perak tipis, jangan tanya kenapa ia menyimpan benda-benda ini—tapi jika cincin, itu memang adalah cincin miliknya yang berharga, dibuat dengan logam khusus dan ditempa oleh Cyclops di Underworld.

Memasukkan untaian kalung itu ke dalam lubang cincin—mengalih fungsikan cincin tersebut sebagai liontin. Rhadamanthys mengalungkannya ke leher Regulus. "Kau harus menjaganya, sampai cincin itu tidak kebesaran lagi di jarimu."

Regulus menyentuh cincin itu, bagus—ia langsung menyukainya, dan kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan cincin ini."

Saat keduanya baru memejamkan mata, rasa mengantuk yang Hypnos tiupkan entah darimana mulai membuat kelopak mata terpejam. Namun gedoran di pintu yang luar biasa keras membuyarkan usaha sang Dewa untuk membuat semua makhluk terlelap.

"Pakai bajumu, Regulus." kata Rhadamanthys, ia pun memakai bajunya sendiri dengan cepat. Dan bergegas ke pintu depan—ia sudah memperkirakan siapa yang datang.

Ia hanya tidak menyangka saja, jika di baris terdepan saat ia membuka pintu adalah Minos, tidak heran—Albafica memang segalanya buat pemuda itu, sudah jelas Minos berdiri di pihak yang mana. Saat Minos minggir, barulah Ilias, Lugonis, Sisypus, dan Albafica terlihat. Belum mempersilahkan masuk, atau basa basi semacamnya—sebuah hantaman keras menggetarkan rahangnya. Ia sampai terdorong dan membentur dinding di belakang.

Darah mengalir pelan, bibir dan pipi Rhadamanthys jelas sobek dengan kerasnya pukulan tadi. Ilias memang bukan lagi Gold Saint, tapi tetap bukan manusia biasa. Dan memukul menggunakan cosmo menguar seperti itu—jika ia bukan makhluk abadi dan Hakim Neraka, sudah pasti tengkoraknya akan retak.

"Ayah!" suara Regulus yang satu-satunya terdengar.

"Bawa dia, Lugonis." kata Ilias, memerintahkan pasangan hidupnya untuk membawa sang putra pergi.

Regulus sudah bersiap menolak, namun Rhadamanthys yang berada di sebelahnya—memegang pundaknya, berucap pelan memintanya pergi. Membuat pemuda itu terdiam.

"Regulus," panggil Lugonis, ia merangkul pundak pemuda itu. Ada gerakan penolakan, tapi hanya dengan pandangan mata saja, akhirnya Regulus menurut. Entah kenapa Regulus mendadak lemah jika dihadapan Lugonis.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan, Rhadamanthys!" kata Ilias diliputi amarah yang begitu besar, ia bergerak maju—setelah memastikan hawa keberadaan Lugonis dan Regulus meninggalkan apartemen ini. "Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh anakku! Mempermainkannya!"

"Aku tidak mempermainkannya, Ilias." balas Rhadamanthys lancar, tidak ada kegugupan sama sekali—atau rasa gentar karena initmidasi dari sang singa. "Aku se—ughhh!"

Hantaman keras tepat mengenai ulu hati Rhadamanthys, dan saat ia sedikit membungkuk—lutut Ilias menghajar perutnya, mungkin tulang rusuknya ada yang retak. Seharusnya hanya serangan semacam ini, ia sempurna bisa berkelit, atau tidak akan terasa jika ia menggunakan Surplice dan dengan mengerahkan kekuatan. Tapi ia tidak mau meladeni Ilias, jika tidak sebagai pemuda yang mencintai putra sosok yang membuatnya babak belur ini—sudah pasti ia akan membalas.

"Uhuk," darah keluar lagi dari bibir Rhadahamntys, tapi sayangnya kali ini dari dalam—rusuknya benar-benar patah dan melukai organ tubuhnya. "Membunuhku sekalipun, aku tidak akan menyerah terhadap Regulus, Ilias. Sudah aku katakan aku tidak mempermainkannya. Dan aku serius dengan apa yang aku lakukan."

"Kau benar-benar sakit! Kau sadar berapa umur Regulus," desis Ilias berbahaya, ia mencengkeram kerah kemeja Rhadamanthys. "Apakah dunia ini kehabisan orang-orang yang bisa kau jadikan kekasih, kenapa kau justru mendekati putraku!"

"Aku tidak peduli berapa umurnya, aku mencintainya," jawab Rhadamanthys, pembicaraan masih seimbang—sekalipun ia sudah terluka. "Aku menyayanginya!"

"Omong kosong! Kau hanya melampiaskan kegilaanmu." ucap Ilias, ia menghempaskan Rhadamanthys ke lantai, "Kalau kau memang sayang padanya, kau tidak akan mempengaruhinya—merusak hidupnya seperti ini!"

Egois. Rhadamanthys tahu ia bahkan lebih egois dari Regulus. Dan sekarang ia merasa kalah karena tidak menemukan balasan yang tepat untuk diutarakan pada Ilias.

"Jangan pernah lagi perlihatkan wajahmu di hadapan Regulus!"

Hanya seperti itu, Ilias kemudian pergi. Rhadamanthys berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu pada dinding, dan mendapati Minos masih bersandar di kisi pintu. Tidak tertarik dengan keberadaan Minos, ia berjalan ke dalam—mengambil sebotol whiskey, dan menenggaknya langsung. Gelas hanya mempersulitnya. Dan botol minuman ini pun lama-lama membuatnya marah, maka berakhirlah botol itu terbentur di lantai dan pecah berkeping, termasuk cairan kecoklatan di dalamnya pun tumpah.

Emosinya mungkin bagus jika dilampiaskan untuk membunuh orang. Tidakkah Hades memiliki daftar orang-orang yang harus dibunuh—ia ingin meluapkan semua keruwetan di pikiran dan di dadanya.

Minos mengambil sebotol whiskey lagi dari almari penyimpanan Rhadamanthys, menuangnya dalam gelas. Ia tidak sebar-bar itu dengan meminum langsung dari botol. "Lupakan saja anak itu, itu tidak sehat untukmu."

"Kau pun ikut-ikutan menentangku seperti Ilias,"

"Rhadamathys, kau tidak mempunyai jalan lain selain melepasnya. Tidak ada jalan keluar dalam situasi ini, kecuali jika kau ingin pertumpahan darah dengan Ilias."

Mengangkat kepalanya, pandangan berbahaya dikeluarkan Rhadamanthys—yang sama sekali tidak mempan untuk Minos. "Aku tidak akan melepasnya."

Dan Minos tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mungkin sudah genetik juga. Ia pun begitu mengenai Albafica—seumur hidup, mawar itu harus jadi miliknya. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Rhadamanthys, karena itu sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

.

Kuil-kuil di Sanctuary masih berdiri tegak—menyindir Regulus yang merasa dunianya runtuh. Atau saat ia lewat tadi, Dohko yang sedang berada di kuil Shion menyapanya dengan semangat, yang hanya ia balas dengan anggukan. Apa yang terjadi kemarin tidak tersebar kemanapun—di antara Saint hanya Sisyphus dan Albafica yang tahu. Mereka pun jelas tutup mulut. Hanya saja, keadaan psikis Regulus yang seperti ini membuat seluruh penghuni Sanctuary bingung.

Duduk sendirian di depan kuilnya, memutar-mutar ponsel. Ia sudah mengirim pesan bahkan menelpon Rhadamanthys, tapi tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan ayahnya terhadap pemuda itu. Bertanya pada Albafica pun, kakaknya itu bungkam.

"Regulus," panggil Sisyphus, ia duduk di sebelah keponakannya mengacung-ngacungkan selembar kertas, "Kau mau mengambil misi ini? Tidak jauh, hanya ke kota sebelah."

Tidak berniat menjawab, Regulus bahkan tidak begitu peduli apa yang dikatakan Sisyphus.

"Aku tidak memintamu melupakan Rhadamanthys," ucap Sisyphus kemudian, "Aku hanya memintamu melanjutkan hidup, baik ada atau tanpa Hakim itu."

Bicara memang mudah. Memangnya perasaan itu bisa dinyalakan dan dimatikan semudah sakelar lampu. Regulus semakin kesal, cincin yang diberikan Rhadamanthys masih tergantung di lehernya. Jika sekarang saja ia tidak bisa menghubungi Rhadamanthys, hanya tinggal cincin ini satu-satunya yang ia punya.

Tidak lama setelah Sisyphus beranjak, sekarang Albafica yang ganti mendekati Regulus. Mengambil tempat duduk di ujung terjauh dari posisi Regulus. Ia dengan tenang melihat pada kejauhan, pada sungai di mana ia biasa pacaran dengan Minos. Atau di bawah pohon dimana ia menolak cinta Manigoldo. Sebatang mawar yang dibawanya berbau harum—tenang saja, itu bukan mawar beracun.

"Apa maumu?" ucap Regulus ketus. "Jika hanya mau menasehatiku seperti Sisyphus, sebaiknya kau pergi!"

Albafica masih tidak mengucapkan apapun. Seperti menikmati waktunya sendiri. Namun ia tetap membuka mulut, "Lima atau enam tahun lagi bukan waktu yang lama, jika itu aku—tidak masalah kalau harus menunggu Minos, berapapun waktunya."

"Eh?" tanda tanya muncul di benak Regulus. "Aku paham maksudmu, tapi bagaimana jika Rhadamanthys bosan menungguku, bagaimana kalau setahun atau dua tahun lagi dia bertemu gadis atau pemuda lain yang menarik hatinya. Jika aku bersamanya, dia tidak akan berpaling—karena aku akan menjaganya untuk tetap melihatku."

"Jika dia seperti itu, berarti apa yang dikatakan ayah benar, dia hanya mempermainkanmu dan tidak pantas untukmu." balas Albafica enteng, "Karena jika dia serius padamu, menunggumu dewasa jelas akan dilakukannya. Ya sudah, aku pergi… Misi yang kau tolak sudah aku ambil."

Regulus melihat punggung Albafica yang menjauh, jubah putihnya berkibar terbawa angin. Jika saat ini memang tidak mungkin—apa nanti akan menjadi mungkin. Sekali lagi ia menggengam cincinnya, dan sebelah tangannya memencet-mencet ponsel, menghubungi Rhadamanthys untuk meninggalkan pesan suara. Sebelum akhirnya ia menjatuhkan ponsel tersebut dan menginjaknya sampai hancur.

.

.

Hanya berupa desas-desus, dari Asmita, Manigoldo, dan Aspros. Jika kebetulan tiga orang itu bertugas ke Underworld. Sudah lebih dari lima tahun—hampir enam tahun, sosok salah satu Hakim Neraka menghilang dari peredaran. Bukan berita menggemparkan, karena hanya hilang dari peredaran di dunia manusia—maksudnya, tidak pernah menjalankan misi keluar dari Dunia Bawah. Dan desas-desus tersebut memberitakan kalau sang Hakim memang masih eksis. Tidak terkurung di dalam tasbihnya Asmita—siapa yang tahu kalau-kalau Asmita khilaf dan menyebabkan satu Hakim terpenjara. Tidak.

Pernah satu kali Albafica menanyakan itu pada Minos. Tapi sang kekasih pun ikut mendukung kemisteriusan yang terjadi. Pernah juga ada satu wacana, saat itu… Ia, Minos, dan Aiacos—yang kebetulan datang memberikan data suatu kasus pada Pope, menyempatkan diri untuk bercengkerama. Dengan topik menarik, Rhadamanthys beberapa waktu yang lalu pernah didekati salah satu anak buahnya—Harpy Valentine. Wacana itu kemudian dibantah Minos, karena menurutnya adiknya itu tidak tertarik dengan bawahannya sendiri. Dan dalam beberapa bulan kemudian terbukti—Aiacos kembali ke Sanctuary, dalam misi juga. Dan kali ini berkumpul di kuil Aries—beberapa Saint yang kebetulan menganggur ikut berkumpul juga, kecuali Regulus tentunya.

"Jadi?" Albafica menginginkan penjelasan.

"Jadi, Valentine saat ini sedang patah hati." jawab Minos.

Aiacos kemudian melanjutkan, "Dia digantungkan Rhadamanthys berbulan-bulan hanya untuk penolakan. Benar-benar raja tega dia itu."

"Ohhh…" dan suara serempak berkumandang.

"Apakah itu indikasi masih mengharapkan yang di sini?" seringai setan Kardia terkembang.

"Mungkin," Shion ikut menimpali sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Memang pada akhirnya, seiring berjalannya waktu—tragedi cinta Rhadamanthys dan Regulus terkuak. Menjadi bisik-bisik lirih di sudut-sudut Sancutuary, bahasan umum bagi mereka yang haus gosip dan haus menggunjingkan orang. Jadi semua Saint kurang kerjaan seperti harap-harap cemas menunggu kelanjutan cerita.

Sayangnya sudah hampir mendekati enam tahun, belum ada perkembangan apa-apa. Jika memang ada sosok yang tidak tersentuh gosip itu, mungkin Sasha-lah orangnya. Sang titisan Athena memang baru datang ke Sanctuary saat umur Regulus 15 tahun, dua tahun berselang dari waktu musibah duka hati tersebut. Dan jika Sasha tidak bertanya—tidak ada pula yang akan menggosip tentang kisah sang Leo padanya.

.

Jauh dari Sanctuary, sosok tegap yang semakin gagah dengan tubuh tinggi kekar itu memacu Mercedes menuju kota Athens. Rambutnya yang pirang, dengan style dinaikkan—tidak ada yang meragukan kalau itu adalah Rhadamanthys.

Sekarang adalah bulan Agustus. Dan tepat di hari ulang tahun Regulus yang ke-19.

Alih-alih mencari Regulus ke Sanctuary, justru disinilah Rhadamanthys berada. Berdiri di depan rumah Ilias, memencet bel, menunggu seseorang membuka pintu. Lugonis yang muncul pun tampak terperangah saat melihatnya, namun dari mata sang mantan Pisces—kini justru terpancar sinar geli. Lugonis mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk. Dan memanggil Ilias di dalam.

Saat melihatnya, aura membunuh Ilias masih sama. Namun tidak semengerikan dulu.

"Apa lagi maumu?" pertanyaan yang jauh dari kata ramah terlontar.

"Seperti yang pernah aku katakan, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah tentang Regulus." kata Rhadamanthys—mengulang pernyataannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Dulu, sekarang, ataupun yang akan datang, perasaanku masih sama. Aku kemari karena tidak ingin terjadi hal seperti dulu lagi, sekarang dia sudah cukup umur… Aku menginginkan Regulus untuk bersamaku. Dan aku meminta restu itu dari kalian."

Ilias menghela napas, "Kau sangat keras kepala. Kau sudah menemui Regulus?"

"Belum, terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat kau membawanya dari apartemenku." kata Radamanthys, "Itu sudah enam tahun berlalu."

Terjadi jeda panjang, dan itu seperti déjà vu seperti masa dimana Minos datang melamar Albafica. "Pergilah ke Sanctuary," ucap Ilias kemudian, "Tapi bukan berarti aku akan merestuimu begitu saja."

Rhadamanthys mengangguk. Rasanya beban yang tergantung di pundak selama enam tahun musnah dalam sekejap.

"Rhadamanthys," panggil Lugonis, ia mengantar Hakim itu ke depan rumah. "Jaga Regulus,"

Sekali lagi Rhadamanthys mengangguk. Sudah pasti ia akan menjaganya, dulu pun begitu. "Terima kasih, Lugonis."

Mungkin penantian selama enam tahun tidak sia-sia, mungkin jika dulu ia lebih bersabar semua hal-hal tidak menyenangkan di masa lalu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi jika ia dulu tidak meninggalkan tanda pada Regulus, apakah sekarang kesempatan seperti ini akan datang, apakah ada jaminan bahwa Regulus memang akan menjadi miliknya. Karena apapun kenangan di tahun-tahun lampau—Rhadamanthys tidak pernah menyesalinya. Dan ia percaya, selama itu pula Regulus juga menantinya. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan, tidak pernah membuka hatinya pada siapapun.

.

_Jika cincin ini sudah muat di jariku, kembalilah padaku._

Regulus ingat—sangat ingat kata-kata yang dikirimkannya pada Rhadamanthys melalui pesan suara beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan belakangan ia semakin terngiang dengan suaranya sendiri saat mengucapkan hal itu. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah melepas kalungnya, tidak pula mencoba apakah cincinnya sudah tidak kebesaran lagi. Ia biarkan saja cincin itu tergantung—sampai yang punya datang padanya.

"Regulus," panggil sosok Pegasus Tenma yang berlari cepat di tangga kuil Leo, ia sedikit memicingkan mata karena Gold Cloth Regulus yang memantulkan cahaya matahari menyilaukannya. "Apa Sasha sudah turun?"

"Dewi Athena, aku belum melihat—" ucap Regulus sambil menoleh ke undakan atas, "Ah, itu dia."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Regulus." kata Sasha saat gadis anggun dengan gaun putih sederhana itu sudah berdiri di sebelah sang singa muda. "Kau belum pulang ke Athens? Hari ini dan besok kau tidak ada misi, kan?"

"Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar. "Mungkin nanti sore aku baru akan pulang, masih menunggu Albafica, dan Albafica menunggu Minos—jadi aku tertahan di sini."

Mereka berbincang tentang bermacam hal, yang pastinya sesekali membuat ketiganya tertawa. Tanpa tahu, di bawah sana gumam-gumam mulai berhembus. Sosok bersurplice hitam—dengan sayap besar, sisi atasnya runcing, sedang berjalan menaiki undakan kuil Aries. Sosok yang beberapa kali digosipkan karena menghilang kini muncul dengan spektakuler di Sanctuary, bagaimana tidak spektakuler, kalau sesekali sayapnya itu terbentang terbuka dengan megah, kemudian tertutup lagi.

Shion pun hanya tersenyum dan menggerakkan tangan, mempersilahkan sang Hakim lewat dengan akses cepat tanpa pertanyaan basa basi. Begitu juga dengan Hasgard yang minggir, bibirnya pun tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan satu kuil lagi, Manigoldo—sampai terjatuh dari duduknya saat melihat siapa yang lewat.

Bahan gosip luar biasa sudah datang. Yang kemudian Shion—tiba-tiba sudah berada di kuil Manigoldo. Bukan maksud untuk mengintip, tapi sayang saja kalau moment yang akan terjadi tidak disaksikan. Entah di Olympus sana sudah menayangkan liputan _live_ atau belum.

"Eh?" Sasha yang pertama menyadari sosok bersurplice itu tampak bingung, banyak Specter yang pernah ditemuinya—tapi yang ini, ia belum pernah melihatnya. Dan ia semakin bingung melihat Regulus yang manatap sosok tersebut tanpa berkedip.

Rhadamanthys tidak bergerak, berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah undakan yang menghubungkan kuil Cancer dan kuil Leo. Sementara Regulus dengan ekspresi ingin menangis sekaligus tertawa, menggerakkan kakinya lebih dahulu—cepat, semakin cepat menuruni undakan. Dan dengan tawa kecil berderai ia menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Rhadamanthys.

"Rhadamanthys… Rhadamanthys…" Regulus terus menggumamkan nama itu, memeluknya erat, membenamkan wajahnya di pundak pria tegap tersebut.

"Kau sudah besar, Regulus." kata Rhadamanthys. Ia melepas pelukannya, menelusuri wajah Regulus dengan jemarinya. Tidak ada sisa keimutan semasa kecil, semua itu luruh menjadi raut tampan—dengan sentuhan manis yang ternyata masih ada. Dan tinggi Regulus pun hampir menyamai Rhadamanthys, sekalipun tidak akan lebih tinggi—dan postur kekar Rhadamanthys tidak mungkin juga disaingi. Tapi sekarang—keduanya begitu serasi.

"Kau kecewa?" kata Regulus, saat melihat Rhadamanthys memandangnya tanpa henti. Ia tidak sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu—fisiknya berubah.

"Kecewa?" ucap Rhadamanthys, kemudian memeluk Regulus lagi dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kau menakjubkan, Regulus. Dan membuatku ingin segera menyentuhmu."

"Mesum." desis lirih Regulus pun berupa bisikan.

Jemari Rhadamanthys kemudian menelusuri leher Regulus, dan kalung perak yang sama masih ada. Menariknya keluar—ia kemudian melepas kalung tersebut. "Sekarang cincin ini akan berada di tempat yang seharusnya." ucapnya, meraih tangan kiri Regulus, menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis di sana.

Dan sepertinya cincin tersebut memang diciptakan untuk Regulus. Tidak kebesaran, tidak kekecilan. Sempurna melingkar di jari sang Leo. Entah para Saint lain masih menonton atau sudah membubarkan diri, baik Rhadamanthys dan Regulus seakan tidak peduli. Tanpa berpindah tempat, tetap berada di undakan—kedua kekasih yang pernah terpisah itu berciuman dengan begitu intim. Dari kejauhan terlihat warna hitam semakin mendominasi—membuyarkan kilau keemasan. Sayap Wyvern terbentang, melingkupi tubuh Regulus—membawa ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, Regulus."

"Jangan pernah."

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

Hanya sebuah cerita yang ditulis karena gemas sekali dengan Regulus dan Rhadamanthys. Terlebih di cover arc mereka, ada gambar mereka sama-sama tanpa busana. Dan Percintaan beda usia itu sangatlah manis.

Terima kasih.


End file.
